Merging Brawl
The Merger of All Brawl Games or with the suffix -brawl Event is the biggest merger in Antarctica's video game industry in it's whole history. It consisted of Snowtendo and the duplicated games, Super Sapie Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu and Super Smash Pengs. The event Snowtendo's Snowville branch manager, Joe Ricky, was searching through the files of Snowtendo's game products during his dinner at The Restaurant. He had a long day after helping their second-party (a party who develops games for the video game console with an agreement with the first party, in this case Snowtendo), Nis Fundue develop their second computer game for Doors and Penguin OS. He had looked through and found the Super Sapie Bros. Brawl details. He found that the game was great. He just ate his plate, consisting of a Fish Hamburger, clean. He continued and suddenly, his face turned around to the entrance/exit of the restaurant in shock; another game, Super Smash Pengs with the same plot was also distributed. He had the urge to return to his office to anylize any other games with this plot. However, his wife dialed him on his cellphone. She told him "Honey! Please come home quick! Johnny wants a propeller hat as he broke his last one! Buy one for him at the local department store down the street during your journey home!", His final decision was to leave the restaurant and head home, remembering to buy that hat. As he entered the department store, he found a stack of video games on the transparent cupboard where the cashier is. The cashier, whom had noticed Joe's gaze at the games, told him "Heh heh. These games were brought in from SnellVille. It's just unusual; at the nearby video game stall, there were a score (20) of games, all with different titles, lying on the rackets, and another customer told him 50 games, also different, were found at one of South Pole City's stores, too! It's just that they all had the suffix -brawl. At this point, Ricky was astounded. He left the building and signaled a taxi. He told him directly to the Antarctic Express station. He told his wife "Sorry! I'm unable to go home as I just found something astonishing. I need to go to South Pole City quick. Please take care of Johnny and tell him that Papa's going on a trip to buy him the best propeller hat. And I will find that one there, too. Urgh! Why did I put that sentence at the end of the line!". With that, Ricky left for the station. Taking the train direct to South Pole City, he arrived and dashed into the Snowtendo headquarters, where Icmer In Nyc, the backbone of Snowtendo's development was working. He reported to the busy Chairman/CEO "Sir, our Brawl plot... well... has been duplicated on all other games". The CEO did not understand his words. He showed him a file and that was just the beggining. To Be Continued! Result The result will not be revealed. Think about it, children, about these words. What would just happen next? See also * Super Sapie Bros. Brawl, inspiration by Tails6000 * Super Smash Pengs, inspiration by Sonicspine31 * Super Smash Penguins-Jitsu, inspiration by the game Card-Jitsu. External links * External link Category:Events Category:Games